Lost Stars
by Scarlet Exorcist
Summary: Yesterday, I saw a Lion kiss a Deer. And last night in my dream.. I saw a beautifull princess with shine black eyes kiss me on my forehead and say.. "Goodnight Kim Jong In, I love you.." [repost]


**Cast :**

Oh Se Hoon.

Kim Jong In.

.

 **Support Cast :**

Kim Tae Hyung.

Jeon Jeong Guk.

Byun Baek Hyun.

Park Chan Yeol.

Lee Tae Min.

Choi Min Ho.

Xi Lu Han.

Kim Moon Kyu.

Min Yoon Gi.

Park Ji Min.

Wendy Son.

.

 **Genre :**

Sad, Hurt, Romance, Death Chara, Drama.

.

 **Rating :**

Teenager.

.

 **Synopsis :  
** _Yesterday, I saw a Lion kiss a Deer  
And last night in my dream..  
I saw a beautifull princess with shine black eyes kiss me on my forehead and say..  
"Goodnight Kim Jong In, I love you.."_

 **.**

 **Haiiii!**

 **Lama ga ketemu! Hahaha, gue gamau banyak ngomong deh, langsung aja yaa dibaca, tapi yang gasuka sama genre, cast nya, pairnya, alur ceritanya, DAN TERLEBIH YANG GASUKA BOYS LOVE tolong jauh jauh dari Fanfic ini yaa :) ohya, kemaren ada beberapa typo tentang penulisan nama dan keterangan salah satu konflik yang menurut gue fatal banget, jadi ini gue repost ulang untuk mengklarifikasi kesalahannya dan juga membuat reader semua nyaman dan mengerti alurnya!**

 **Oke, langsung aja, Check this out!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _April 11, 2016_**

Sehun menatap langit malam yang kelam kelabu tanpa bintang yang menerangi, hanya ada bulan yang bersinar redup, tampak kesepian. Memakai kembali earphone nya dan kembali bersandar pada pohon _oak_ yang terlihat tua di bukit tempatnya menyendiri, bukit yang ada di belakang kampusnya. Sebut Sehun gila, karena menjadi satu satu nya mahasiswa yang masih berada di wilayah sekitar kampus pada malam hari, tapi Sehun hanya ingin menenangkan diri, lagipula apartement nya hanya beberapa blok dari sini.

Lagu _Lost Star_ yang terputar di earphone nya benar benar mendeskripsikan perasaan nya saat ini, karena Sehun merasa dirinya _lost_ dan hampa. Mencoba memejamkan matanya dan menikmati semua kekosongan yang dirasakannya, mencoba menikmati dengan ikhlas tanpa mencoba untuk mengeluh dalam hati atau apapun itu, karena Sehun tau itu tak ada gunanya.

Dia membuka matanya dan mengangkat ponselnya, mencari nomor kontak seseorang dan segera mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk orang tersebut.

 **To : Kkamjong.**

 **Hari ini tidak ada bintang yang nampak.  
Langit tampak kosong.. Sama seperti ku.  
Tapi.. Hey, aku penasaran apa kabar mu?  
Memang bodoh, tapi ayo ceritakan sebuah lelucon konyol!  
Seperti.. Kau tahu?  
Hari ini 'I saw a Lion kiss a Deer', haha baik lupakan..  
Aku hanya tak bisa menahan diriku karena merindukan mu..**

Sehun mengirimnya dengan segera dan tersenyum miris, menatap ponselnya selama bermenit menit, tapi sekali lagi semua terasa kosong, ini memalukan, Sehun merasa dirinya memalukan. Dia selalu mengharapkan hal hal yang tidak mungkin seperti kutipan lirik lagu _Lost Star_ milik Adam Levine yang sangat disukainya 'I saw a Lion kiss a Deer'. Well, simply, tidak akan ada singa mencium rusa kecuali di dunia fantasi buatan Disney.

Hati nya terasa panas, dirinya terasa kosong, punggung nya terasa dingin, dan lagi lagi air mata itu kembali menetes, menjawab semua kehampaan nya..

.

.

.

 ** _December 15, 2015_**

Kai sedang menikmati kesunyian yang menentramkannya di atap kampusnya sebelum seseorang datang dan duduk disampingnya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lebar milik Kai. Kai membuka sebelah matanya dan melirik bahu kanannya, mendapati surai kelam yang sedikit menggelitik pipinya karena tertiup angin.

"Kau ganti shampoo Sehun?" tanya Kai pada pemuda bernama Sehun itu.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Kai, tersenyum lucu menatap lelaki didepannya "Iya, apa wanginya menggangu mu?"

Kai tersenyum "Tidak, aku suka, terasa manis di hidung ku walau pada kenyataannya strawberry itu asam rasanya, hahaha" kekeh Kai membuat senyum Sehun semakin lebar.

Sehun merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sekotak bento "Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum, tapi aku belum ingin makan"

Sehun membuka tutup bentonya dan meraih sumpitnya, lalu mengambil sebuah udang tepung dan menyodorkannya pada Kai yang menatap nya bingung "Aku tak suka udang nya, jadi kau harus memakannya karena aku tidak ingin membuang buang makanan"

Kai tersenyum, tau kalau Sehun bohong karena pada kenyataannya, Sehun sangat suka udang, kekasih manisnya itu hanya ingin dirinya makan "Aku tak bisa habiskan semuanya jadi kita harus makan bersama" ujar Kai menatap lurus mata teduh Sehun dan Sehun tersenyum sebagai jawaban sebelum menyuapi Kai udang tepung yang tadi telah disumpitnya.

Kai menepuk nepuk pundak Sehun sambil terkekeh ringan, mata Sehun memerah karena tersedak. Dia terlalu semangat bercerita pada Kai saat sedang mengunyah membuatnya tersedak makanan nya sendiri. Setelah lolos dari acara tersedaknya Sehun menatap Kai yang juga menatapnya dan tertawa karena kebodohannya dan mulai makan dalam diam.

Menit demi menit terlewati dan menit itu telah berganti jam, namun mereka berdua masih betah dengan posisi masing masing, bentonya sudah habis, jadi sekarang mereka hanya duduk diam sambil berbagi earphone milik Kai, dan Sehun tersenyum mendengar lagu yang sedang Kai putar, _Lost Star_. Lagu kesukaan Kai dan Sehun juga menyukainya, karena lagu ini menenangkan meskipun terdengar sedikit menyedihkan.

Sehun melirik Kai yang memejamkan matanya. Tersenyum menanggapi kebiasaan kekasihnya yang gemar sekali memejamkan mata.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali memejamkan mata?"

Kai membuka sebelah matanya melirik Sehun sedikit sebelum kembali menutupnya "Karena ini menenangkan, aku merasa saat aku memejamkan mataku, aku dapat menyentuh sesuatu yang tak bisa ku sentuh"

"Contohnya?"

"Bintang"

"Huh?"

Kai terkekeh "Kau tau? Menyentuh bintang sama mustahilnya seperti melihat seekor singa mencium seekor rusa, dan itu terasa mendebarkan dan menenangkan. Seperti cinta, menyentuh bintang tidak dapat dilakukan namun kita bisa merasakan keindahan dari pancaran sinarnya"

"Cinta?"

Kai membuka matanya dan menatap Sehun "Kau mencintai ku tidak?"

Sehun mengangguk cepat "Tentu saja"

"Aku juga mencintamu, apa kau merasakannya?" dan Sehun kembali mengangguk.

"Namun apa kau bisa menyentuh perasaan cinta ku?"

Sehun terlihat berfikir sebentar "Jadi maksudmu, ketika kau memejamkan mata, kau bisa merasakan seolah kau menyentuh cinta ku?"

Kai tersenyum lembut "Bahkan merengkuh nya pun aku bisa"

Sehun tersenyum senang "Sebesar apa kau mencintai ku?"

"Kau tidak akan pernah tau jika tak menyentuhnya" dan Kai terkekeh renyah.

"Memangnya kau tau?" geli Sehun.

Kai menggeleng "Yang ku tau hanyalah kau, yang kepadamu selalu ingin aku ucapkan 'Aku mencintaimu', bukan orang lain, hanya Sehun, hahaha"

Mendengar jawaban Kai, Sehun merasakan pipinya menghangat, Sehun kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kai dan memutuskan menutup pembicaraan mereka dengan mengatakan "Aku mencintai mu"

Yang di balas oleh Kai dengan "Aku juga mencintai mu"

Sebelum mereka kembali larut dalam ketentraman yang merengkuh mereka.

.

 _Yang selalu Sehun suka dari Kai adalah, Kai nya yang selalu bisa membuat Sehun senang dan berdebar hanya dengan sapaan dan percakapan ringan yang menenangkan.._

.

 ** _December 31, 2015_**

Sehun menatap kembang api ditangannya sebelum menatap kearah Kai yang sedang memanggang daging. Ini sudah pukul 11.45pm yang artinya 15 menit lagi, tahun akan berganti. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya kearah teman teman sekampusnya yang ikut merayakan pesta tahun baru di halaman belakang rumah Kai.

Ada Chanyeol seniornya di kampus bersama kekasih nya Baekhyun, ada Taehyung teman akrabnya bersama Jungkook, kekasihnya yang masih berada di Senior High School tingkat akhir, dan untuk informasi Taehyung adalah adik Baekhyun. Ada Taemin, sepupu Kai bersama kekasihnya yang merupakan _Prince Charming_ kampus, Minho. Dan terakhir, ada si imut, sexy nan bantet Jimin bersama kekasih galaknya, sang Ketua Kedisplinan yang satu angkatan dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, yaitu Yoongi, dan hebatnya, Jimin adalah pendominasi dalam hubungan mereka, oke lupakan.

"Sehun hyung" panggil Jungkook membuat Sehun menoleh.

"Ada apa Kookie?"

"Apakah nanti akan ada petasan kembang api?" tanya nya antusias.

Sehun mengangguk "Tentu, Kai sudah menyiapkannya" dan Jungkook berlonjak senang seraya menghampiri Taehyung dan mereka mulai menari nari bersama, pasangan muda yang energic atau mungkin.. kelebihan hormon? Entahlah.

Sehun menghampiri Kai yang masih serius membolak balikkan dagingnya agar matang, melihat kedatangan Sehun, Kai berucap "Jangan kesini, panas dan asapnya tak baik untuk mu"

Sehun menggeleng "Aku baik baik saja, aku bosan dan ingin menemani mu"

Kai tertawa "Baiklah baiklah, untuk hadiah nya, kau mendapat sepotong kecil daging yang sudah matang" ujar Kai mengarah kan sebuah sumpit berisi daging ke arah Sehun dan dengan sigap, Sehun membuka mulutnya "Enak?" tanya Kai yang diangguki Sehun dengan semangat dan Kai tersenyum untuk itu.

"Hei! Hei! Sudah jam 12.00 malam!" itu Taemin yang berteriak, membuat mereka semua berkumpul ketengah dan menunggu Kai yang sedang menyalakan petasan kembang apinya, dalam hitungan ketiga, petasan itu satu persatu meluncur ke langit sebelum meledak dan meninggalkan percikan api yang indah. Tak lama setelah petasan kembang api pertama mereka meluncur, muncul pula beratus ratus petasan kembang api lainnya yang ikut meramaikan tahun, saling bersaut saut tan di atas langit.

Jungkook, Baekhyun, Taehyung, Jimin, dan Taemin sibuk dengan kembang api bunga milik mereka, membuat putaran putaran acak yang terlihat seperti garis cahaya sambil tertawa tawa dan berlari lari senang. Minho, Yoongi dan Chanyeol asyik dengan daging panggang dan sekaleng soda milik mereka sambil menatap kearah langit yang dihiasi beratus ratus petasan kembang api. Sementara Sehun dan Kai, saling menyamankan diri mereka satu sama lain dengan segelas lemon tea di tangan Sehun.

" _Already make a wish?_ "

Sehun menoleh kearah Kai saat mendengar pertanyaan Kai, terlihat berfikir sebentar sebelum berucap "Tak banyak yang kuingin kan, aku hanya ingin kita selalu seperti ini seterusnya. Bagaimana dengan mu?"

Kai tersenyum lembut "Apa yang kau inginkan adalah keinginanku juga"

Lalu mencium lembut bibir ranum Sehun, membuat Sehun tersenyum dan menikmati ciuman hangat mereka yang dimulai oleh kekasih tercintanya.

.

 _Sekarang Sehun percaya kalau semua ini memang benar benar indah dan anugrah Tuhan, Kai, tahukah kau kalau Sehun selalu ngucapkan 'Terima kasih untuk kebahagiaannya' dalam batinnya untuk mu? Kau adalah kebahagian untuk Sehun, Kai.._

.

 ** _January 14, 2016_**

Sehun mengacuhkan Kai yang memanggil namanya dan segera menggandeng Moonkyu yang kebetulan lewat di depannya membuat panggilan Kai terhenti, Sehun tahu Kai merasa terkejut tapi Sehun masa bodoh dengan hal itu, rencana nya harus berhasil.

"Semoga hari mu menyenangkan Sehun"

Teriak Kai membuat Sehun merasa berdosa pada kekasihnya, Sehun tahu Kai pasti merasa kecewa dan sedih, tapi Sehun harus tetap menghiraukannya apapun yang terjadi, karena ini sangat penting untuknya. Setelah kepergian Kai, Sehun melepas gandengannya di lengan Moonkyu yang menatapnya bingung

"Kau kenapa?"

"Kau harus membantuku!" sergah Sehun.

"Membantu yang seperti apa?"

"Berpura pura lah jadi pacar ku"

Moonkyu terbelalak kaget "Dengar ya Sehun, Kai itu sahabat ku, jadi aku tidak mung−"

"Bantulah aku, kau lupa hari ini Kai ulang tahun? Aku ingin mengerjai nya!"

Moonkyu melihat tanggal pada arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dan segera menepuk keningnya "Aku lupa, yasudah, aku akan membantumu"

"Terima kasih!" girang Sehun "Oke, rencananya adalah hari ini kau harus bersama dengan ku seharian penuh!"

"Itu mudah"

* * *

Kai tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi jujur dia merasa kecewa dan sakit hati melihat Sehun yang tiba tiba saja menggandeng sahabatnya, Moonkyu. Dan melihat wajah Moonkyu yang tampak senang, Kai benar benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Kenapa Sehun terlihat mesra sekali bersama Moonkyu?

Menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya, Kai merutuki perasaannya, ternyata begini rasanya sakit hati. Well, selama ini Kai dan Sehun tak pernah bertengkar, mereka selalu baik baik saja, jadi Kai merasa janggal dengan rasa sakit hatinya dan sangat tidak menyukai nya.

"Apakah ini enak?"

Kai membuka matanya saat mendengar suara Sehun, dan begitu terkejut nya ia mendapati Sehun sedang menyuapi Moonkyu dengan cumi goreng. Seharusnya Kai ke atap saja tadi jika tahu akan melihat ini. Kai ingin marah, tapi dia tak bisa memarahi Sehun, jadi dia hanya beranjak pergi dengan wajah dinginnya saat melihat Moonkyu yang menyeka noda saus di ujung bibir Sehun lalu mengacak lembut rambut Sehun membuat Sehun tersenyum lembut dan.. senang.

Saat itu, Kai tahu kalau dirinya sudah tak berarti apa apa lagi bagi Sehun.

* * *

Selesai bekerja di caffe 'Coffe Addict' sebagai barista, Kai pulang ke apartement nya dengan wajah lelah yang sarat akan ke kosongan, seharian ini dia bekerja dengan tidak fokus karena Sehunnya. Entahlah, tapi rasanya memang semenyakitkan ini jika ditinggalkan. Kai melirik arloji nya yang menunjukkan pukul 10.00 malam sebelum membuka pintu apartement nya dan menemukan kegelapan yang pekat, seingat Kai, apartement nya tak pernah segelap ini.

Mencoba menghiraukan nya, Kai melangkah masuk untuk menyalakan lampu, namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati banyaknya lilin yang menyala di dalam apartementnya, mengernyit bingung namun dia memutuskan untuk melangkah kan kakinya menuju ruang tengah, dan disana, Kai mendapati lilin lilin yang di gantung berundak dengan roncean bangau kertas di ujung bawahnya.

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya dari lilin itu dan bertabrakan dengan nyala lilin berbentuk 22 diatas sebuah kue yang di pegang oleh seseorang, semakin bingung dengan apa yang di lihatnya, Kai memutuskan untuk mencari skalar lampu dan menyalakan lampu apartementnya, setelahnya Kai ternganga kaget melihat Sehun lah yang memegang kue dengan angka 22 diatasnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun! Maaf seharian ini membuatmu sedih, tapi aku memang sengaja" ujar Sehun dan terkekeh renyah diujung kalimatnya.

Kai berjalan kearah Sehun lalu meniup lilinnya dan mengambil kue nya dari tangan Sehun untuk ditaruh diatas meja, menghiraukan protesan Sehun tentang Sehun yang belum menyuruhnya untuk meniup lilin dan memeluk Sehun erat.

"Aku bahkan lupa kalau aku ulang tahun, aku tak tahu kau sedang mengerjai ku, aku bahkan tak curiga 0.01% pun, dan aku lega, kukira itu sungguhan" lirih Kai dengan suara paraunya, Sehun yang merasakan baju bagian bahunya basah langsung tersentak kaget.

"Kau menangis? Astaga aku minta maaf, apa aku keterlaluan?" panik Sehun sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kai.

Kai menggeleng, enggan melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Sehun melihat dirinya menangis "Jangan dilepas" tahan Kai dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya "Aku hanya tidak bisa memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa aku telah kehilangan mu hari ini" suara Kai semakin parau "Dan aku lega karena ternyata kau cuma mengerjai ku" desahnya "Aku tak bisa kehilangan mu, jadi jangan kemana mana lagi" lirihnya membuat Sehun ternyum hangat.

"Aku disini, dan sekali lagi.. Selamat ulang tahun sayang" ucap Sehun hangat dan melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Kai, balas memeluk Kai dengan lebih erat.

.

 _Walaupun hanya sebuah moment kecil dan kadang terlalu melankolis, Sehun akan selalu menyukainya, apalagi jika ada Kai disitu._

.

 ** _February 10, 2016_**

Pagi ini cuaca terlihat tak bersahabat, mendung di sana sini membuat Sehun yakin kalau nanti akan turun hujan, oleh karena itu Sehun memutuskan untuk membawa payung kalau kalau terjadi hujan saat ditengah jalan. Pagi ini Sehun terpaksa berangkat sendiri ke sekolah karena Kai tidak bisa menjemputnya, katanya ada urusan.

Sehun sendiri sebenarnya cukup lelah dengan sikap Kai akhir akhir ini yang cenderung cuek padanya, entahlah, tapi semuanya terlalu tiba tiba, Kai bahkan jarang membalas pesan ataupun panggilan Sehun.

Dibalik semua kecurigaannya, Sehun tidak ingin bertindak banyak, dia ingin percaya pada Kai karena dia mencintai Kai.. atau mungkin tidak..

Disana, tepat di depan matanya, sebuah mobil audi warna putih terlihat memasuki gerbang kampusnya, Sehun hafal sekali kalau itu mobil milik kekasihnya, namun yang menjadi fokus Sehun itu adalah, di dalam mobil itu, Kai tidak sendiri, ada seseorang yang menemani nya. Siapa?

Wendy.

Mahasiswi jurusan desain interior yang lahir di Toronto, Canada itu turun dengan anggun nya dari pintu mobil yang dibuka kan oleh Kai, membuat Sehun merasakan euforia menyakitkan didalam rongga dadanya yang mulai sesak.

Setetes airmata turun membasahi pipinya sebelum beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

"Kai!" panggil Sehun tepat setelah dirinya duduk dihadapan Kai yang sedang menikmati segelas latte.

Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya menyiratkan kata _'Ada apa'_

Sehun tersenyum pedih "Aku.. ayo akhiri hubungan ini" ujar Sehun dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Kai berdiri "Kau bercanda?"

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda? _Try me_.."

Kai menggeleng "Kenapa?"

Sehun bangkit dan hendak meninggalkan Kai "Kau tau alasannya"

Kai mencengkram tangan Sehun yang hendak pergi dengan kasar "Jangan gila Sehun!" ujarnya sedikit membentak.

"Sakit!" sentak Sehun sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Kai dengan kasar.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh, hubungan kita tak sebercanda itu Sehun!"

"Kau yang bodoh! Jadi tinggalkan aku sendiri karena aku tak ingin melihat mu lagi!" Sehun tak bisa menahannya lagi, emosinya meledak.

"CUKUP!" bentak Kai membuat Sehun ternganga.

"Kau.. KAU MEMBENTAK KU?! KENAPA KAI?" teriak Sehun sedih "Sudah kuduga kita memang harus berakhir, selamat tinggal!"

Kai menarik tangan Sehun menuju lobi yang sepi dan membenturkan punggung Sehun ke dinding dengan keras "Ada apa dengan mu?! Kenapa kau tiba tiba seperti ini?!"

"Ohya? Dan ada apa dengan mu? Kau memperlakukan ku dengan kasar! Aku benci padamu!" Sehun menangis "Aku hanya ingin putus.." lirihnya.

Kai ternganga menatap Sehun "Kenapa.." lirihnya.

Mendengar kalimat Kai, Sehun merasa muak "Tanyakan pada sikap mu yang tiba tiba seolah tidak perduli pada ku, tidak membalas pesan ku ataupun mengangkat panggilan ku, jarang menemaniku, tidak pernah lagi menjemputku selama seminggu terakhir dan tadi pagi aku melihat mu datang ke kampus dengan Wendy! Kurasa semua nya sudah cukup jelas, hubungan kita sudah terlalu membosankan dan tak bisa di pertahankan jadi lepaskan aku!" sentak Sehun dan segera berlari meninggalkan Kai.

Sementara Kai tercenggang, Sehun salah faham dengan semuanya. Segera saja Kai mengejar kekasihnya yang sedang berlari keluar kampus itu sambil terus meneriakkan _'Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu'_ yang di anggap Sehun sebagai angin lalu.

Sehun berniat untuk menyebrang namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat lampu hijau pejalan kaki mati, namun saat mendengar teriakkan Kai yang memanggil namanya, Sehun dengan nekat menerobos lalulalang kendaraan yang ganas tersebut, dan..

 ** _Zrash_**

Hujan turun dengan derasnya bersamaan dengan Kai mematung di tempat, nafasnya tercekat, kepalanya terasa dihantam batu, disana, di depan matanya, dia menyaksikan bagaimana Sehun tertabrak sebuah truk susu yang sedang melaju kencang dan terpental menabrak etalase kaca sebuah toko alat alat tulis membuat etalase kaca itu pecah dan tubuh Sehun tergolek tak berdaya dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya.

Di bawah naungan hujan yang semakin deras dan dengan langkah yang tertatih tatih, Kai berlari kearah tubuh Sehun, mengangkat tubuh itu dan seketika memeluk nya erat saat melihat darah yang mengalir dari kedua mata Sehun yang terpejam. Merutuki kebodohannya, dan merasa ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri karena..

Kai tau bahwa Sehun tak akan bisa lagi melihat warna warni dunia.

* * *

Sehun terdiam di atas kasur kamar rawatnya sambil menatap keluar jendela walaupun dirinya tak dapat melihat apapun selain kegelapan.

Ya..

Sehun buta. Pecahan kaca etalase itu masuk kedalam matanya dan membuat matanya tidak berfungsi lagi. Jujur, Sehun ingin menangis saat mendengar vonis kalau dirinya tak bisa melihat lagi, namun dia mencoba menahannya dengan senyuman miris.

Ibu dan ayah Sehun hanya bisa memandang sendu anaknya yang kehilangan harapan hidup. Sehun adalah anak yang sangat ceria, dan melihat Sehun yang seperti ini, mereka merasa kalau Sehun hidup, namun mati.

Sejak saat itu pula Sehun selalu menolak untuk bertemu dengan Kai, jika ada Kai di sekitarnya, dia akan menjerit dan menangis, melemparkan barang apapun agar Kai keluar dan meneriakkan kata seperti dirinya yang sangat membenci Kai dan tak ingin ada di dekat lelaki itu lagi, membuat Kai hanya bisa menjenguk Sehun dalam diam, seperti sekarang.

"Apa disitu ada Kai?" tanya Sehun sembari mengernyit tidak suka.

Ayah Sehun menatap Kai, dan melihat anak itu menggeleng "Tidak, hanya ada ayah dan ibu, kenapa?"

"Sungguh? Aku mencium wangi parfumnya" ujar Sehun yang memang sangat menghafali harum tubuh Kai.

"Kau mencintai Kai Sehun! Kenapa terus mengelak? Kau bahkan masih mengingat jelas aroma parfumnya! Kai tidak ada disini" sentak ayah Sehun sedikit dingin membuat Sehun terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab

"Aku membencinya.. sangat" lirih Sehun membuat Kai tersenyum miris, ini memang salahnya. Kai pun akhirnya memilih untuk pamit dan beranjak pergi dari sana.

Ayah dan ibu Sehun hanya memandang sendu punggung Kai yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya, Taehyun dan Jungkook datang mengunjunginya dan juga Kai yang mengunjungi secara diam diam, mereka membawakan segelas bubble tea coklat yang sangat Sehun sukai.

"Hey, apa kau tidak merindukan Kai?" tanya Taehyung membuat Kai mendelik.

"Aku.. merindukannya" lirih Sehun membuat jantung Kai berdegup kencang "Tapi aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya, dia pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripada aku yang cacat ini. Aku hanya ingin memberinya kesempatan untuk bahagia dengan orang normal, bukan dengan orang cacat seperti ku"

Mendengar jawaban Sehun, Taehyung dan Jungkook menatap Kai yang sedang ternganga kaget dengan miris, pasangan yang paling romantis ini benar benar sedang dalam masa sulit.

"Kupikir jika Kai hyung benar benar mencintai Sehun hyung, dia akan menerima Sehun hyung apa adanya" ujar Jungkook sendu.

Sehun menggeleng "Walaupun aku tau dia akan menerima ku apa adanya, aku merasa tidak pantas"

"Tidak pantas?" heran Taehyung.

"Ya, Kai yang begitu sempurna patut mendapatkan seseorang yang sempurna juga, bukan orang cacat seperti ku yang pasti akan merepotkannya selalu"

 ** _Brak_**

Taehyung dan Jungkook menatap kaget kearah Kai yang meninju meja nakas di samping Sehun.

"Tae? Kookie? Ada apa?" bingung Sehun.

"Aku tidak sempurna Sehun!" sentak Kai membuat Sehun terkaget, dia tidak menyadari kalau selama itu Kai ada disana.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?!" marah Sehun.

"Memangnya kenapa?! Aku masih menjadi kekasih mu secara sah!"

"Tidak, kita sudah berakhir dan aku ingin kau pergi dari hidupku!"

Kai menggeram "Kenapa fikiran mu begitu pendek?! Persetan dengan kau yang buta atau apapun, bahkan jika kau tak memiliki kedua kaki pun aku akan selalu mencintai mu! Kenapa kau selalu menahan ku?! Apa kau memang benar benar membenci ku? Apa aku sudah tak berarti bagi mu?!"

Hati Sehun terasa teremas remas mendengar penuturan putus asa Kai, dirinya merasa jahat, tapi ini lebih baik, dia harus mementingkan kebahagiaan Kai, dan jika tetap bersamanya, Kai tidak akan bahagia "Ya! Aku membencimu.. sangat! Dan aku ingin kau pergi dari hidup ku selamanya!" ujar Sehun pedih, mencoba menahan air matanya yang memberontak turun.

Kai terdiam, matanya menatap kosong Sehun yang sudah tak tergapai lagi, hati nya sakit, tapi jika pergi untuk selamanya dari hidup Sehun dapat membuat lelaki itu bahagia, Kai rela "Baik jika itu mau mu, maafkan aku yang pemaksa, semoga... kau bahagia.. Sehun.." lirih Kai dan setelahnya, Sehun mendengar derap langkah keluar dan suara pintu yang tertutup, Kai keluar dari kamar inapnya disusul Taehyung dan Jungkook, Kai pergi dari hidupnya.. selamanya.

Dan Sehun tak sanggup lagi untuk menahan airmatanya.

.

 _Lalu dengan pahitnya, Sehun harus percaya pada sebuah pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa kita bertemu untuk berpisah.._

.

.

.

 ** _April 11, 2016_**

Sehun membuka matanya seraya bangun dari tidurnya, dia bergegas melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartementnya. Dua minggu setelah kecelakaan, dengan ajaib nya Sehun langsung mendapatkan pendonor mata untuknya, itu membuatnya bahagia. Dan pada saat itu Sehun berjanji akan meminta maaf pada Kai dan memulai semuanya dari awal kembali jika Kai menginginkannya.

Namun takdir berkehendak lain, tepat saat jadwal perban matanya dibuka, Sehun mendapat kabar dari Taemin kalau Kai meninggal karena kecelakaan, saat itu Sehun merasa dunianya seakan runtuh, kekosongan dan kehampaan pun mulai dia rasakan sejak saat itu hingga kini, tidak menyangka Kai akan benar benar mengabulkan permintaan nya, pergi dari hidupnya untuk selamanya.

Sejak saat itu Sehun selalu mengirim pesan yang tak pernah sampai kepada Kai, pesan yang berisi kata kata cinta dan permintaan maaf.

 **To : Kkamjong**

 **Kai.. Aku mau pulang dulu ke apartement.  
Aku akan segera mengabari mu begitu aku sampai disana  
Kau istirahat yang tenang ya.  
Aku selalu merindukan mu.  
Aku minta maaf.  
Jika boleh, aku ingin kau menemaniku disini.  
Aku mencintai mu...**

Setelah mengirim pesan yang tak akan pernah dibalas oleh Kai, Sehun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuruni bukit dan melangkah pulang ke apartementnya sambil sesekali bergedik saat merasakan angin malam yang menerpa permukaan kulit putihnya.

Sehun menerawang, kata kata tentang ucapan adalah do'a membuat Sehun sering kali mengutuk dirinya yang bodoh, dia selalu menyesali perkataannya saat itu, berharap dia memiliki mesin waktu dan dapat kembali ke masa lalu.

Memang saat dirinya buta, dia tak pernah memikirkan kalau **dia tidak bisa bahagia dengan orang lain selain Kai** , namun saat Kai pergi dari hidupnya, dia baru sadar kalau **dia memang tak bisa bahagia dengan orang lain selain Kai**. Well, semua orang memang baru akan menyadari apa itu 'kebahagiaan' dan 'perasaan cinta' saat seseorang yang pernah dianggap nya sebagai kebahagiaan dan cintanya itu pergi dan menyesal ketika merasa telah menyia nyiakan orang itu.

Sehun menekan tombol 14 di lift sambil mengecek ponselnya dan mendapati pesan dari Luhan, saudaranya yang menanyakan tentang Sehun yang sudah makan atau belum, namun, Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak membalasnya dan mematikan ponselnya.

Pintu lift terbuka dan Sehun masuk kedalam kamar nomor 124 yang merupakan kamar miliknya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah kotak putih yang tergeletak di depan kamarnya, diatas box itu tertulis jelas nama Sehun dan alamat serta nomor handphone nya, bersama dengan pengirim dengan nama 'Krong' yang Sehun rasa cukup.. konyol.

Namun Sehun tetap mengambil kotak itu dan membawa kotak itu masuk kedalam apartement nya, melirik arlojinya dan mendapati kalau jam telah menunjukkan pukul 00.00am yang berarti hari telah berganti, artinya sekarang tanggal 12 april 2016 dan merupakan hari ulang tahun Sehun yang ke 22. Sehun tersenyum miris mengingat ulang tahun nya yang begitu sunyi, karena biasanya akan ada Kai yang selalu memberinya kejutan dan menemaninya hingga pagi.

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan mencoba untuk menghapus bayang bayang Kai dari benak nya, Sehun masuk keruang tengah dan memutuskan untuk membuka kotak tersebut, dan hal pertama yang didapati oleh Sehun adalah sebuah bunga lily putih dengan kartu ucapan 'Selamat ulang tahun ke 22!' yang terselip di bagian atasnya.

Jujur, Sehun merasa berdebar seketika, semua ini mengingatkannya dengan Kai, Sehun membongkar isi kardus itu dan menemukan sebuah kaset, sepucuk surat dan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru dongker.

Sehun mengambil kaset dvd itu dengan tangan bergetar, mengeluarkan laptop nya dari dalam tas dan menyetel kaset itu menggunakan laptopnya, dan alangkah terkejutnya Sehun ketika mendapati Kai ada di dalam video itu, berlatar belakang kamar rumah sakit dan pakaian khas pasien yang hendak operasi.

 ** _Ehem ehem_**

Sehun menutup mulutnya menahan tangis saat melihat Kai berdehem pelan dengan senyum tampan nya yang menenangkan.

 ** _Sehun? Selamat ulang tahun ya sayang..  
Aku mencintaimu.._**

 ** _Senang rasanya bisa melihat mu menonton video ini.  
Maaf aku tak bisa memberikan hadiah apapun..  
Tapi ada sebucket bunga Lily kesukaan mu, dvd ini, sebuah surat, dan sebuah kotak beludru, dan kau harus membuka kotak itu sendiri jika ingin tahu apa isi kotak itu, hehehe._**

 ** _Kau pasti bertanya kenapa aku mengenakan pakaian ini?  
Baiklah aku akan memberi tahu mu..  
Sekitar dua jam lagi, aku, oh atau lebih tepatnya kita akan melakukan operasi..  
Aku.. akan mendonorkan mata ku untuk mu Sehun, kau senang?  
Karena aku senang memikirkan kau yang akan bisa melihat lagi jadi kau juga harus senang.._**

 ** _Sehun..  
Aku minta maaf padamu karena tak bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik  
Jika kau kecewa padaku aku mengerti, oleh karena itu aku minta maaf  
Kumohon setelah ini, temukanlah kebahagiaan mu  
Karena aku tak bisa memberikan mu kebahagiaan itu  
Dan maaf telah membuang buang waktu mu selama 2 tahun kita menjalin kasih_**

 ** _Ohya, sebelumnya aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padamu, ini tentang pertengkaran kita waktu lalu, saat kau melihat Wendy turun dari mobilku..  
Sehun, entah kau mau percaya atau tidak, tapi aku benar benar tidak selingkuh dengan Wendy, Wendy pun telah memiliki Jackson sebagai kekasihnya..  
Saat itu, aku hanya sedang membutuhkan Wendy untuk merancang kejutan ulang tahun untuk mu, kau tahu kan kalau Wendy teman akrab ku dan dia berada di jurusan desain interior? Namun semua gagal karena kau terkena musibah. Jadi begitulah, aku harap kau percaya.._**

 ** _Jangan menangis ya Sehun?  
Apapun yang telah kulakukan untuk mu, aku tak akan menyesalinya sekalipun, jadi kau harus bahagia apapun yang terjadi, oke?_**

 ** _Kalau begitu sudah dulu ya, aku ingin check up terakhir sebelum operasi  
Nanti aku akan menceritakan kepada malaikat betapa bahagia nya aku karena telah memberikan sebuah hadiah yang bisa berguna untukmu_**

 ** _Aku mencintai mu Sehun  
Dan.. selamat tinggal!_**

 ** _Aku tak akan pernah menganggu mu lagi  
Jadi kau harus bahagia ya!_**

Mata Sehun sudah memerah karena menangis, Sehun mengarahkan tangannya menuju kotak beludru berwarna biru dongker itu dan mendapati sebuah cincin dengan permata kecil di ujungnya, dibagian dalam cincin itu terdapat ukiran 'S&K' yang diukir dengan rapih.

Sehun melepas cincin itu dan mengenakannya, lalu mengambil sepucuk surat dengan kertas berwarna _greentea_ dan mulai membaca surat itu.

.

 _Maukah kau menikah dengan ku? Menemaniku selamanya?_

 _Hehehe, tadinya aku ingin sekali mengucapkan itu padamu  
Tapi aku tau kalau aku tak akan bisa  
Dan jika kau telah membaca surat ini, berarti aku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia_

 _Sehun, aku minta maaf karena aku selalu mengecewakan mu  
Apapun yang aku lakukan, semua nya hanyalah untuk membahagiakan mu  
Namun tampaknya, aku hanya membuat mu sedih saja  
Jadi maaf untuk segalanya_

 _Sehun..  
Kumohon, setelah ini jangan salah kan dirimu lagi ya  
Jangan menangis, karena aku sangat benci melihat mu menangis  
Kau tahu itu kan?_

 _Berbahagialah..  
Berbahagialah dengan orang yang membuat mu bahagia..  
Aku sangat mengharapkan melihat senyuman mu dari atas sini_

 _Sehun.._

 _Maafkan aku yang telah menyakiti mu..  
Maafkan aku yang telah membuat mu menangis..  
Maafkan aku yang telah mengecewakan mu..  
Maafkan aku yang telah membuat mu tersiksa..  
Maafkan aku yang telah membuat mu merasa bodoh..  
Maafkan aku yang telah membuang waktu 2 tahun mu.._

 _Sekali lagi maaf..  
Maaf untuk segalanya.._

 _Sekarang tersenyum lah, kau pantas untuk tersenyum!  
Kau harus melanjutkan hidup mu ya?  
Apapun yang terjadi!  
Kau harus berjanji pada ku!  
Oke?_

 _Terimakasih karena kau telah lahir kedunia ini Sehun..  
Terimakasih untuk pertemuan kita yang indah..  
Terimakasih untuk 2 tahun yang menakjubkan.._

 _Dan..  
Terimakasih.. untuk kenangan nya.._

 _Aku mencintai mu..  
Sangat mencintai mu..  
Dan hanya satu permintaan ku jika kau berkenan mengabulkan.._

 _Tolong jangan lupakan aku ya!_

 _Hehehe itu saja..  
I love you babe, forever dan always.._

 _Dan ohya Sehun..  
Yesterday, I saw a Lion kiss a Deer  
And last night in my dream..  
I saw a beautifull princess with shine black eyes kiss me on my forehead and say..  
"Goodnight Kim Jong In, I love you.."  
So.. goodbye Sehun, I love you more and more.._

- _Kim Jong In_ -

.

Sehun mencengkram dada nya yang terasa sesak, kenyataan bahwa ternyata Kai meninggal bukan karena kecelakaan melainkan karena mendonorkan matanya pada Sehun membuat batin nya berteriak, ini tidak seharusnya terjadi! Berbagai kalau saja berputar keras diotak Sehun.

Kalau saja Sehun tidak egois.

Kalau saja Sehun tidak bersikap sombong dengan pemikiran pendek bahwa Kai tidak harus bersama dirinya yang cacat.

Kalau saja Sehun tidak mengusir Kai waktu itu.

Kalau saja Sehun bisa lebih berfikir panjang.

Kalau saja..

Sehun menjambak rambutnya kencang, membuatnya merasakan pening yang di abaikan olehnya, dengan mata putus asa Sehun mengaktifkan handphone nya dan mendial nomor Taemin dengan cepat, tidak perduli dengan jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.00am.

Terdengar nada sambung yang cukup lama sebelum suara mengantuk Taemin menyautinya.

 _"_ _Ada apa Sehun?"_

"Jadi pendonor mata ku yang kalian rahasiakan adalah Kai?" ujar Sehun, berusaha tegar.

Terdengar hening beberapa saat sebelum _"Sehun aku-"_

"Katakan saja!" sela Sehun "Cukup katakan sejujurnya, kumohon jangan bohongi aku lagi, aku sudah cukup tersiksa dengan semuanya"

Terdengar helaan nafas berat di line seberang _"Ya Sehun, yang mendonorkan mata mu adalah Kai dan aku merahasiakannya pun atas permintaan Kai, Kai bilang bahwa dia akan memberi tahu mu sendiri saat ulang tahun mu, jujur aku bingung saat itu, tapi aku mencoba percaya padanya dan menuruti permintaan terakhirnya, dan.. aku baru sadar kalau sekarang tanggal 12 april, hari ulang tahun mu, sekarang aku tahu kalau Kai sudah menepati ucapannya dan.. selamat ulang tahun ke 22 Sehun, pesan terakhir Kai padaku adalah dia ingin kau hidup dengan baik dan bahagia.."_

Sehun terdiam mendengar perkataan Taemin, sekarang dia sadar kalau ini bukanlah mimpi, Sehun sadar kalau dia telah menyakiti Kai dengan sangat dalam.

 _"_ _Sehun kau masih disana? Kau baik baik saja?"_ tanya Taemin khawatir karena mendengar Sehun yang tak kunjung menjawab.

"Ya, aku baik, sangat! Terimakasih atas kejujuran mu hyung, dan terimakasih atas ucapan ulang tahunnya, Sampai jumpa!"

 _"_ _Sehu-"_

Sehun segera memutuskan sambungannya secara sepihak, mematikan handphone nya kembali dan mencabut batteray nya, dia butuh ketenangan sekarang, setidaknya, dia butuh menenangkan dirinya akan semua kenyataan yang baru saja diterimanya. Kenyataan yang terasa merenggut akal sehatnya.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang sudah Sehun lakukan?

Inikah balasannya?

Tapi ini terlalu menyakitkan, Sehun tak sanggup..

Kai..

Sehun mendekap tangannya yang menggunakan cincin pemberian Kai, mengecupnya lembut seolah sedang mengecup Kai, mencoba merasakan kehangatan Kai dari sana. Dia menutup matanya, dan meresapi keindahan mata Kai yang selalu menatap nya lembut, dan kini mata itu ada padanya, bersama semua harapan dan keinginan Kai pada Sehun dengan menitipkan mata ini.

Kai yang berkata ingin Sehun melanjutkan hidupnya dengan baik dan bahagia.

Sesuatu yang mustahil Sehun lakukan tanpa Kai disisinya.

Sehun bangkit dari duduk nya, menyambar kunci mobilnya dan bergegas menuju makam Kai. Sehun benar benar tak bisa menahannya.

Sesampainya di depan makam Kai, Sehun bersimpun dengan rapuh, airmatanya terus mengalir membuat matanya sembab.

"Kai.. kenapa? Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku? Oh, apa karena aku yang memintanya? Aku.. _hisk_.. maafkan aku Kai, aku tak tahu kenapa aku berbicara seperti itu, tapi saat itu yang kurasakan hanyalah aku yang cacat tak pantas bersanding dengan mu yang sempurna. Aku bodoh ya? Kai, bisakah.. bisakah aku berharap kalau kau akan kembali? Bisakah kau memeluk ku? Mencium ku? Berkata bahwa kau mencintai ku? _I lost_ Kai, _I need you to lead on me_.. Kai, hari ini aku tak melihat bintang sama sekali, aku merasa seolah aku tak punya lagi harapan, aku merasa gelap, _can you light me on? Or maybe stay with me until the sun rise_.. Kai, aku mencintai mu, dan aku menyesal, tapi apakah semua penyesalanku bisa membawa mu kembali? _Please_ Kai, _come back, I love you_.." ujar Sehun dengan suara yang parau, airmatanya terasa habis, namun dia terus menangis.

Sepoi angin menyapu wajah nya lembut membuat dia mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati sehelai kelopak sakura jatuh diatas nisan bertuliskan 'Kim Jong In' itu. Sehun menjulurkan tangan putihnya dan mengambil kelopak bunga itu.

Entah sejak kapan, tubuhnya terasa hangat dan matahari mulai terbit dari ufuk timur menandakan hari baru telah terbit dan saatnya memulai aktifitas baru.

Sehun bangkit dari jongkoknya dan menatap nisan Kai dengan lembut dan mulai tersenyum, Sehun sadar, sesakit apapun hatinya akan kenyataan ini, dia tak boleh larut dalam kesedihan.

"Kai.. aku.. akan bahagia, aku akan melanjutkan hidup ku dengan baik, dan jika tiba saatnya nanti, jemput aku disana ya, kau harus berjanji akan menjemputku nanti.." ujar Sehun sembari menghapus airmatanya.

"Dan terimakasih untuk kenangannya..."

.

Sehun kembali ke mobilnya, lelah segera menyerang tubuh rapuhnya, dia baru sadar kalau dia tidak tidur seharian. Dia mengambil handphone nya yang tadi sengaja dia bawa di jok sebelahnya, memasang batteray nya dan mengaktifkan nya, dan sesaat setelah benda itu menyala, segera masuk berpuluh puluh notifikasi dari teman temannya yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Dan tak lama setelah itu handphone nya berdering tanda ada telfon masuk, Sehun memandang handphone nya dengan pandangan berfikir, itu Kris, pemuda _Chinese-Canadian_ yang tampan luar biasa dan sudah 2 minggu ini mendekatinya namun selalu Sehun abaikan. Sehun tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui kalau lelaki itu tertarik padanya.

Sehun menekan tombol hijau tanda dia menjawab panggilan dari Kris

 _"_ _Selamat ulang tahun princess!"_ sahut Kris segera setelah Sehun mengangkat telfonnya.

"Berhenti memanggilku prinscess!" satu perbedaan Kai dan Kris adalah, Kai merupakan orang yang tenang sedangkan Kris orang yang berisik dan jail, namun mereka sama sama menenangkan, membuat Sehun, jujur saja, sedikit merasa aman dan nyaman saat Kris berada di sekitarnya, aura menyenangkan lelaki itu selalu bisa menghiburnya.

 _"_ _Hahaha, galak sekali! Jadi di ulang tahun yang ke 22 ini, ingin sarapan bersama di MiniGreenTea?"_ ajak Kris ceria.

Sehun terlihat berfikir sebentar, matanya melirik cincin pemberian Kai, dan melihatnya membuat Sehun sadar kalau dia sudah berjanji pada Kai bahwa dia akan melanjutkan hidupnya dengan bahagia, jadi Sehun tersenyum seraya menghela nafas pelan dan menjawab..

" _Sounds good_.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tets.. test..**

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, apa ini? Oke oke first of all, ada yang kangen gue? Gak ada? Oke bhay~**

 **Hahaha lupakan, gimana menurut kalian? Ini ngetiknya Cuma 1 malem doang loh, kaya anak muda jaman sekarang, one night stand gitcuuu, oke lupakan, bahaha.**

 **So what do you thing? Jelek? Bikin bete? Ngebosenin? Alur pasaran? Okeoke, silahkan tumpahkan semuanya di kolom review ya, hahaha. Btw, ini FF ori buatan gue sendiri, dan ini FF pertama buatan gue yang gue post, jadi maaf ya kalo jelek dan banyak typo, karena itu murni kesalahan penulis dan gue kan masih amatiran, hahaha.**

 **Tapi walau bagaimana pun, ini tetep butuh review ya, wkwkwk sekedar masukan aja dari readers semua, maaf juga kalo FF nya ngecewain, lain kali gue bakal berusaha untuk buat yang lebih menarik lagi dan bikin FF chapter yang memuaskan, do'akan ya!**

 **Tapi mungkin bakalan jarang update, soalnya udah kelas 12 nih :) j** **adi maklum ya!**

 **Sekali lagi jangan lupa Review, dan sekedar saran bacanya boleh sambil dengerin lagu 'Adam Levine** – **Lost Stars' karena FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu itu. *bow***

 **Dan sekali lagi maaf untuk typo nya, hehehe.**


End file.
